


Ficlets

by Theokicks



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), Nightvale - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, fliclet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theokicks/pseuds/Theokicks
Summary: A bunch of ficlet fillets that I cooked up for Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency.





	1. Chapter 1

Todd flipped the mildly burnt pancake, peeking over into the living room to see Dirk sputtering at the screen.

“You okay?” He asked, pouring more batter onto the pan. 

“What kind of weather network is this?” Dirk huffed. 

Todd walked over to the screen and saw a man gesturing to green screen animations, as usual. “What do you mean, he’s showing the weather.” 

“No he’s-“ Dirk paused, “Where’s the music?” 

“Music?” Todd frowned, “Like the news jingle?” 

“News jingle? I’m talking about the weather!” 

“Calm down, this is the weather.” Todd reasoned. 

Dirk stood up, grabbing the television and peering around it searching. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I’m going to show you the weather, this is ridiculous.” Dirk began rewiring the television until the screen went dark. 

“What did you do to my TV?” Todd moaned, “Seriously that was brand new, since the last one was smashed.” 

A song began playing on the TV the screen remaining black. 

Dirk sighed as if the world was right again and sat back down, humming and closing his eyes. 

Todd stared at the screen in utter confusion, “Dirk this isn’t the…” He let it go, Dirk seemed happy enough, he went back to his pancakes sighing as the one side was a bit burnt. 

“That was the weather, stay tuned for an exclusive interview with the ghoul living under my desk chair.” A smooth voice from the TV announced. 

“What?” Todd mouthed. 

“See?” Dirk walked over to the kitchen quite pleased with himself before seeing the pancakes and raised his brows. “Oh, it seems you uh…”  
“They’re a bit burnt.” Todd agreed disappointed. 

“No, no!” Dirk recognized the look on Todd’s face and coughed, “They’re just um…. caramelized.” 

Dirk grabbed the plate smiling and winked at Todd before moving to the couch to attempt to crunch through the seared pastry.


	2. Chapter 2

Dirk bolted awake, sweat rolling down his face. Panicked he sat up and looked around attempting to figure out where he was. n Not the lab… The familiar clutter of Todd’s apartment was all he saw in the moonlight from the far window, cars sped past on the road and sirens were off in the distance. 

Sighing heavily Dirk tried to calm himself, some reassurance that he would not be harmed, that he wasn’t with THEM. He looked over to the sleeping figure beside him, breathing deeply and sleeping soundly. 

“Todd.” Dirk whispered, barely audible to himself. 

“Todd.” Dirk repeated even quieter. He frowned and timidly tapped Todd’s shoulder, barely touching it and huffed. 

It was no use, he would have to stay up and try to make himself something to eat, he wasn’t going to sleep anytime soon. 

He pushed the blankets off slowly and let his feet touch the cold floor. Looking back to Todd as he stood he immediately smacked into the nightstand and fell with a loud thump and a squawk. 

Todd shot up at the commotion and looked over to see Dirk on the floor, “What are you doing?” 

“Oh, just testing the floor.” Dirk played off unconvincingly. 

“Testing the floor?” 

Dirk stood up and dusted himself off, “Yes, testing the floor.” He said with more confidence and defensiveness. 

Todd smirked before realizing what it probably was and got out of bed, “Another nightmare?” 

Dirk just nodded ever so slightly. 

“Want some cereal?” Todd offered comfortingly, he placed his hand on Dirk’s shoulder who simply shrugged childishly. 

“Okay.”


End file.
